


Thief

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has stolen something of Leo's, and Leo doesn't really want it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

"You're a thief, you know that?"

  
  
Nico glanced up at Leo from where his head was resting in the older teen's lap. Leo's eyes were closed and his fingers were running through Nico's hair, gently teasing out any knots he came across.

  
  
"No, I didn't know that. What did I steal?"

  
Leo opened his eyes enough to gaze at Nico through his eyelashes. "My heart, obviously," he smiled. "I love you."

  
Nico smiled back. "Obviously. I love you too."

  
And that was that. Nothing more needed to be said, so Leo began humming a familiar tune.

  
"Isn't that your lullaby?"

  
"What of it?"

  
"Nothing. Can you sing it?"

  
"Of course."

  
Nico loved it when Leo sang the lullaby that Leo's mother had sung to him. It made him feel warm and safe, like Leo himself did.

  
  
He let himself drift off to sleep, and soon after, so did Leo. Piper looked over and smiled, then quietly left so as not to disturb them.


End file.
